In All His Spandexed Glory
by V-quez
Summary: After a blow to Lee's self esteem, Tenten offers to show what a great man he truely is. Is there such a thing as self serving selflessness? A Leeten.
1. In All His Spandexed Glory

**This is my next Multi-chapter story and it's a Leeten. I have recently had a growing admiration for this pairing and a lot of that is thanks to DeenaTweety. Her writing style is exquisite just like her plots. She was the one that youthfully challenged me to write this so this story is dedicated to her. If you get the chance check out her fanfictions you won't be disappointed. ;D **

**Chapter 1**

"Tch, it's been four years since you first started pining over him."

"Sometimes I really hate you and all your damn observations, you Baka", she said shooting daggers with her rust colored eyes.

"Ouch. I should have known you'd get all feisty. Love a troublesome problem for troublesome women."

He laid down beside her crossing his arms behind his head like a makeshift pillow in an attempt to create a comfortable recline.

"You know, Shikamaru, you can be as comforting as a bowl of ice cream," she replied in a clipped tone that was just drunk with sarcasm. "Kami, why do I even talk to you?"

He turned his head toward his conflicted friend. She meet his gaze her own harboring a poorly concealed bittersweet tint that broke his heart.

"Because I give it to you straight just the way you like it" he answered her rhetorical question with a playful wink. A self-satisfied smirk formed on his countenance with the knowledge that he had completed his momentarily goal of washing the bitter from her tan face leaving only that sweet smile.

"Shikamaru…"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"Thanks", she said as she pushed herself up out of the grass. "I'm going to head home." She stood up and brushing the dirt off her tush proceeded to walk home.

He lazily flipped on his stomach so that he could see her walking away and called out, "Women. She tells me her problems and then leaves when the sky is clear and there are no clouds to watch."

The wind whipped against her retreating form carrying a girlish giggled. He smirked again turning his attention to the now clarion sky.

"Heehee. So troublesome."

~O~

On the way home, Tenten found herself observing the dirt road with such intent one would think it held the secrets to the universe. Tiny pebbles had wedged themselves between her bare soles and shinboi sandal. They irritated her more with each step she took.

Her thoughts were fluttering in several different directions like birds disturbed from a peaceful feast.

_Kami, I've already accepted the fact that he'll never see me in that way. His limelight is already filled. So why can't I just move on? _

Tenten outwardly huffed at the question knowing quite well what the answer is.

_Every time I come close, Lee unknowingly makes me fall in love all over again. From his childish antics to that smile that could shame the stars he's got me hooked…, _the smile that involuntarily came with thoughts of her teammate began to falter_, … like a fish gasping for air pleading to be thrown back into the water. _

She sadistically gaffed at the image of her own bun head on a fish's body.

_I must be losing it. _

He mind drifted back to the ever growing irritation in her sandal. _I need to sit down and shake out these damn pebbles. _

Tenten spotted a nearby bench and quickly shuffled over. She felt immense relieved as she slipped off her sandal sand the tiny annoyances fell to the ground. She pulled her knees up to her chest and her head flopped back into the wooden bench.

_Geez, I'm exhausted, _Tenten mentally complained as sleep overcame her frantic mind.

~O~

Tenten's peaceful slumber disintegrated as there was a disturbance of weight at the other side of the rickety bench. She gradually lifted her head only to be greeted by a familiar spiky ponytail.

"Making it a habit of stalking me, Shikamaru", she smirked, "this is the second time I've seen you today."

Shikamaru raised his hands in mock defense. "Tch, actually I think a certain kunochi came by **my **training field and took advantage of my good natured heart, lazy as it may be, and proceeded to spill out her guts."

Tenten let out a laugh so hearty it could rival Maito Gai's.

"You know if memory serves me right."

"Oh, Shikamaru," she said through breaks of laughter, "when does your memory ever fail? Hey...speaking of memories I remember how this all started."

He said nothing in return instead he opted for looking out of the edges of his eyes to lock gazes. From two years of friendship, Tenten correctly interpreted this as, "I've heard you. Please continue."

"Back when your stalking career first started", she teased. Shikamaru shot her a piercing glare as he held most of the blush from his tan cheeks.

"Tenten…"

"Oh yeah, yeah", she interrupted with a dismissive wave of the hand, "I know you aren't a stalker your cloud-watching clearing just so happens to be next to my training grounds", she finished making quotation marks with her fingers.

"Tch, you know you're the least troublesome kunochi but you sure know how to get under my skin." In conclusion and for extra emphasis of his displeasure he muttered another "Troublesome."

"You flatter me," Tenten winked. "Anyway, Oh yes! You happen to be observing me long enough to deduce that I was in love with Lee…"

_With every kick that Lee administered to the training post it sent a deep ripple through his body. Using her well trained eyes she observed every bit of his definition. She set her face in her hands feeling the heat from her countenance radiating onto her palms. _

_She had concluded that that jumpsuit was both a hindrance and blessing to her infatuated imagination. Sure it hugged every craves and counter of his toned body but it revealed no skin. _

Thank goodness for the workings of the human mind.

_Tenten smiled as she peeled away inch by inch of Lee's jumpsuit starting with the collar. If Tenten wasn't a trained kunochi she would have found herself mesmerized by Lee's deadly dance and not notice the slight rustling of leaves in her peripheral vision. _

_Unsticking her glued eyes from Lee's dynamite body she focused all her attention in the direction of perceived movement. _

_Manifesting from the darkness of the canopy leaves was Konoha's own shadow manipulator. Her eyes grew with surprise but she made no move to question his presence instead patiently waiting for him to explain. _

_He would later note that this was one of the things that he loved about her. _

_Shikamaru lazily plopped down on the log beside her and when he was good and comfortable he said, "I was walking to my favorite field and I spotted you white shirt." Suddenly, with a face so expressionless you'd mistake him for a statue he drawled in his cut throat manner, "You like Lee." _

_Too lazy to turn his head he opted for observing her through his peripheral vision. First came the large disbelieving eyes. Than the deep blush. _

Cue the denial. 

"_I do not like Lee!" she exclaimed. _

"_Tch", he rolled his eyes,_

_She continued, "I mean where do you even get an idea like that?! Me? Tenten of Konoha love my best friend and teammate Rock Lee!" _

_Her rant was stopped short by the unconvinced expression that Shikamaru was sporting. From the exasperation and embarrassment of her current situation Tenten took a deep breath and recklessly threw herself backward off the log and landing in the spring grass. _

_Shikamaru was so surprised by her sudden fall that he rushed by her side to see if she was hurt. Crouched beside her he scanned her over finally being blessed with the opportunity to observe close up what he had admired from far away. Her spirited eyes were staring into the cloudy blue sky. Shikamaru exhaled and crossed his legs next to her too tired to sit back on the log. _

"_Kami, there's no pint in lying to the most observant analytical shinboi," Shikamaru nodded in agreement and Tenten hid her face in her hands letting out a deep sigh. "I've kept a secret for so long and now everyone will know." _

_He scowled, "You must be hanging out with Ino and Sakura too much. Just because someone finds out a secret does not mean that it will be broadcast all over Konoha. Tch." _

_For a long time, Tenten was silent letting Shikamaru's statement completely soak into her overworked mind. _

"_Thank you, Shikamaru." She removed her hands from the face. "But you know that since you know my secret I'll be coming to you for advice and deep heart to hearts," she laughed._

_Mirroring Tenten's earlier action, he flopped back into the grass sighing a "Troublesome." _

"Tch. Oh yes, I remember how our little "heart to hearts" began"; he scoffed and rolled his brown eyes.

Shikamaru laided sideway on the bench his head resting comfortably in his palm. He silently watched as a genuine smile lit up Tenten's face and she let out a tinkling laugh.

"Shikamaru," she started grabbing ahold of his hand, "you know you're more than an ear for me to talk off. You're my best friend."

She let go of his hand and bounced up off the bench and turned to face her friend.

"Reminiscing with you here has put me in an amazing mood." She bent forward and laced her arms around his slim shoulder holding him close only for a second.

"Thank you, again. I'm really going home now. See ya around, best friend!" Tenten began her spirited sprint back home.

Only after her form had vanished did he permit the blush to grace his cheeks.

_Friend, _Shikamaru rolled the bittersweet word around in his mind.

~O~

Her jovial sprint was slowed when she spotted a familiar body hunched over her steps.

When she had finally descended upon him the young boy offered no youthful greeting. Instead, he buried his tear-stained face deep into her white line shirt.

Tenten never cried but the sight of her sobbing friend almost did her in. Sure she'd seen him cry all the time. Over youth or beauty but this was different. These were heart wrenching sobs that screamed pain.

She stayed stoic and she managed to shift his limp body into a more comfortable position. She lightly draped her crossed arms around his back pulling him closer. His face rested neatly in the craves of her neck his clenched fist lying uselessly in her lap as he continued to sob.

After a few moments, his sobs began to decrease in frequency and magnitude. When they ceased she slowly let her arms fall to her sides.

Before meeting her patient gaze, he attempted to wipe his face clean on his bandaged arms.

"Lee..."

He looked up into her loving gaze and she flashed him a tentative smile. He smiled weakly in response.

"Tenten... I am sorry that I am not acting my youthful self. It is just that Sakura-san…," Lee began choking on sobs as he tried hard to fight back the tears threating to well in his already glossy eyes. Tenten could not conceal the dark shadow of rage that passed over her face at the mention of Sakura's name. She quickly pushed down her own selfish feelings as Lee continued.

"I was walking by the hospital to speak of my youthful love… but as I neared the entrance there on the front bench I saw Sakura-san…," the welling tears spilled over as Lee finished, "kissing Choji-san! I could barely breathe. I… I remember running and then... I found myself at your front door." He looked down tears running freely down his tan cheeks landing on his shinboi sandals.

"I promise Sakura-san I'd wait for her. But now there is no longer anything to wait for."

Tenten's heart mirrored Lee's as she gently placed a hand on his hunched back. She softly whispered his name again, "Lee…"

"No, Tenten," he interrupted her lifting his gaze to meet her own, "it is obvious why she chose him. He is far more youthful than me. And he's twice the man I'll ever be."

_Only physically! ,_ Tenten mentally argued feeling the anger rising in her stomach.

"And he'll be a better boyfriend."

Tenten was aghast. All the teasing Lee had endured as a child had wreaked havoc on his self-esteem.

_Oh hell no. _

There was no way she would stand to see him like this. She grabbed a hold of a piece of his green spandex.

"Lee, do you know what material this is?" she demanded.

He looked confused at her sudden question but answered anyway, "It is the youth material spandex, Tenten."

"No, baka! Its boyfriend material", she exclaimed jumping up and down pointing at him. A smile began to peak on Lee's lips.

_Yes! _

But it dropped back down.

_Damn! _

"I am sorry but I do not think so, my youthful flower."

"If you don't believe me I'll prove it to you!"

_Stop, Tenten. I know what you're going to say… _

Than it happened, Lee's face broke out into that famous smile. The one that radiated so much happiness it caused Tenten to melt. Along with her conscience and reasoning.

"Oh, Tenten, how can you do that!?"

"Look for the next couple of days you'll pretend to be my boyfriend. In that time I will evaluate you and tell you what you do right and what you'll have to improve on", Tenten stated matter-of-factly.

Lee was practically jogging in place. "What a youthful idea!"

In one swift movement he pulled Tenten into warm bone rushing hug.

"Thank you my lotus flower! I will see you tomorrow!"

Tenten flushed a deep red as Lee sprinted back home. With that Tenten levitated back into her cozy home and busied herself till it was time to sleep.

That night she dreamt of beaming smiles and an absence of spandex.

**OH YES! Chapter 1 of 4 complete. Feel free to review and be open minded. **

**And on another note I'm looking for a beta reader. Anyone intersted?**


	2. In All His Spandexed Glory Pt2

**Well, I've changed the number of chapters. I reorganized them so the story will be three chapters long. I hope you all like the story so far but there is still a lot of romantic awkwardness to go! ;D **

/books/buddha/buddha_

**Ok the above is a link for a picture of a character that will appear in this chapter. Look at the page under the heading of volume two. His name is Bandaka and he's from an amazing manga named **_**Buddha**_** by Osamu Tezuka. Strangely enough I kind of think he looks like Neji but he is a bit more playful though still extremely arrogant. I don't own Bandaka or any other character in this series. Blah. **

**Chapter 2**

She was feeling curiously jubilant this morning.

Humming a sweet melody, Tenten skillfully swirled her hair up into its customary style when there was a knock at hard knock on her front door.

"Coming!" Tenten yelled, reassuring the visitor that she was home.

She walked out of her bathroom, bare feet padding across the cool tile. She slipped her toes into her soft panda slippers. There was another knock at her door.

"Coming!" Tenten yelled, with just a hint of animosity.

_This better be good,_she mentally threatened, swinging open her front door.

_Oh, yes, this is good._

Her green-clad crush shifted nervously on her front porch. He gave her a crooked wary smile and pushed a garland of dandelions toward her. Lee blushed a deep red and looked from bouquet to beauty. Tenten accepted the hand-picked gift as Lee said, "Youthful flowers for a youthful flower."

Tenten's face flushed the color of her shirt's maroon lining. In one liquid movement Lee stepped forward closing the distance between them. Lee's heat transferred through his bandaged hand as he cupped Tenten's already burning countenance. She searched his face for answers but instead found him asking a long-awaited question.

"Tenten, will you be my girlfriend?"

In response, her legs gave way. Had Lee not been holding her steady she would have melted at his feet. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. Tenten's mind swam in the scent of spices and grass that was Lee.

"Tenten?"

Lee's question brought Tenten back into reality. She looked up into his round button eyes. With a dotting blush and girlish smile Lee said, "Yosh, Tenten, you look really pretty when you smi-". He was interrupted by the sudden action of Tenten burying her face in the crook of his neck as she jumped and wrapped her arms and legs around Lee's trim body.

"YES, YES, YES!" she screamed and giggle in affirmation against Lee's collar, her warm breath acting as oxygen to fuel the flame of blush on his cheeks.

_Tenten is the first person to __initiate__ a hug with __me—well__, beside__s__ my youthful teacher Gai-sensei!_ Lee inwardly exclaimed as Tenten slid back down to her feet. But, lee didn't let go instead just pulling her in closer and both kunoichi and shinobi noted the perfect way their bodies fit together.

"Wow, my lotus flower! Either I must be doing a great job or you are a very good actress! I was really nervous about how I would do in this training!"

_What the hell is Lee talking about? Ah, he's always talking about training. I'm just going to enjoy this moment_, she thought, snuggling into Lee. Lee pulled back a bit to see why she wasn't saying anything.

"Well, my lotus flower?"

"Well what, you baka?" she asked playfully. "I'm not going to kiss you so soon, if that's what you're expecting!"

Lee's gaze unintentionally shifted down to Tenten's lips. He found himself heating up again as he took in their subtle pink color.

"Uh—ok—I will have to make note of that. Thank you for the youthful advice, Tenten," Lee stammered.

Tenten nestled her face into Lee's chest and murmured a simple, "it's ok."

"S-so I am doing a good job so far in my training?"

Tenten looked up at Lee, feeling a bit confused.

"What training, Lee?"

"Why, my youthful flower, the boyfriend training that you so kindly suggested yesterday!" Lee beamed.

Tenten gave a Lee a stare that was just as empty as her chest.

_Damn, how could I forget my own stupidly selfish idea?_Tenten reprimanded herself, mentally smashing her head on the concrete steps. She quickly mustered a queasy smile and fake giggle.

"Of course, Lee! I was just demonstrating how a girl would react to your proposal if she truly loved you." She quickly covered her mistake as she hid any hurt that would try to show in her brown orbs.

She sent out a special blessing to Shikamaru for helping her master the quick excuse.

"And Lee, you did an amazing job," she genuinely praised, looking down at the bouquet of dandelions that she had crushed in all the excitement. "You even remembered my favorite flower."

Lee looked up at Tenten and said, "I always listen when you talk, Tenten." He smiled despite the faint tickling on the interior of his stomach every time he looked into her passionate eyes. She quickly turned around as an attempt to hide her blush.

"Come on in, Lee, so we can decide what to do today." She motioned for him to step inside. He walked in and Tenten gently shut the door behind him.

_If only you could read me as well as you listen to me._

~O~

Even though Tenten had so cunningly offered to help Lee with his dating skills, she was shamelessly lacking in her own. Therefore, Tenten was all too happy when Lee suggested that they train together.

Tenten gulped down the dregs of her chai tea and grabbed for the training scroll that lay at the side of her couch. She was preparing to strap it tightly onto her lithe frame when Lee offered to carry it for her. They smiled sheepishly at each other and began to the trek toward the fields.

Tenten never felt the need to fill in silence with chatter though with it wouldn't matter much because with Lee there was never any silence. As Lee rambled subconsciously kunoichi and shinobi began to move closer to each other, closing in as if being pulled by the gravity of the other's aura.

Neither noticed when the bandage on Lee's hand brushed against the cloth on Tenten's. It became a rhythm of cloth meeting bandages, seemingly coinciding with their steady breathing.

Nor Tenten or Lee said anything when their hands clasped palms and their fingers slid to fit together like lock and key because it felt so natural.

It felt so right.

Together, they involuntary strengthened their grasps on each other, the tightening causing them to look down at their external bond and blush, each thinking that the other initiated the gesture.

Lee momentarily paused in his speech to admire the coy smile Tenten flashed him before turning her gaze forward.

They had arrived at their desired destination reluctantly and broke the connection only when they truly had to do so.

~O~

Tenten fought hard to keep her raging hormones in check as she watched Lee's jumpsuit contract and expand around his body with every smooth movement he made. She unraveled a scroll and in a puff of smoke shot several kunai and senbon hurtling toward her sparring partner. Tenten watched Lee avoid her onslaught.

_Kami, look at the way he moves, so fluid like a dancer…_

She smiled and leaped down from the tree she was perched on. Tenten raised her hands up to confirm that she was taking a timeout.

Lee jogged up next to her and questioned, "My beautiful flower, is there something wrong?"

Tenten giggled at Lee's genuine concern and lowered her hands back down to her sides.

"Not at all, Lee! In fact, I've come up with a great idea!"

Lee began jumping up and down excitedly exclaiming, "And what is that, Tenten?"

She winked, her terra cotta eyes impishly smiling. "How about me and you check out that new club on the strip, and tear up the dance floor?"

~O~

Contrary to popular belief Lee had some groove. Sure, he could be childish and awkward, _but hot damn that boy dances as smooth as melted chocolate._

The fall colored lights of the club accented Tenten's warm features. Lee enjoyed a secret smile as he noted the shimmer her eyes gave off like rain on autumn leaves. Lee always knew Tenten was beautiful, he just never noticed HOW beautiful.

It was as though his image of her was always blurred. But now that the obstacle was cleared he just couldn't get drink in her warmth fast enough.

Lee flashed Tenten a smile that was surprisingly seductive. Tenten felt herself squirm under his intense gaze when he stepped forward. Lost in his eyes, she felt rather then saw his hand grasp hers to lift it over her head. Her twirled her half way before slipping his other hand around her waist and laid his palm flat on her stomach. Lee rocked his hips in time with the music and Tenten easily followed suit. Together, they fell in time.

He twirled his arm again and Tenten completed the circle, laughing and falling into Lee's strong embrace. He gently lowered her into a dip and watched as the bangs that framed her oval face frayed upward off her forehead.

He beamed at the carefree expression Tenten had as she leaned back in his arms. He pulled her back up into his chest and they proceeded to gallivant late into the night.

~O~

After a particularly exhausting dance, Tenten huffed, "Lee, I'm going to grab a drink."

She turned in the direction of the bar when Lee snaked his arm around her lower back. Tenten looked up and was greeted by round eyes crinkled around the edges with unparalleled affection.

"Yes and her youthful boyfriend will accompany her."

His statement pulled her out of the fairytale she was living in remembering why he was calling himself her boyfriend. A grimace found its way to her face, but only for a second. Lee was studying her features so intently at the moment that he noticed and reassuringly pulled her closer.

"Lee , if you really want to give your girlfriend a night to remember, then take her out dancing." He looked down at her and she smiled back, all traces of her happily ever after gone from her countenance, and she added, "You're amazing and I'll remember this for the rest of my life."

The statement was said with such affection that for the first time Lee had no idea what to say, so he settled for his never failing smile.

Upon reaching the bar, Tenten slid into the stool and Lee followed next to her. The bartender was attentive and Tenten immediately ordered herself a Tequila Sunrise and Lee an alcohol-free fruit punch.

"With a little green umbrella," she added with a wink, causing Lee to outwardly beam at her thoughtfulness.

When the beverages came up, she casually sipped her drink and Lee secretly peered over his glass at her. He admired her profile, tracing her swan neck up to the dip in her chin. He could feel himself getting hot under the collar as he began eyeing her delicate lips parted along the edge of her glass.

Tenten pulled the glass away and her small pink tongue darted out of her open mouth to lick the remaining taste of the drink off her lips. Lee subconsciously licked his own lips.

Tenten had polished off most of her Tequila Sunrise in one swing but she was a bit displeased with the low alcohol content of the girly drink. She called the bartender over again and ordered his hardest sake.

The man slid the chilly drink over and Tenten easily caught it. From a pouch on her pants she withdrew a kunai and popped the cap. Tenten gripped the bottle with her clothed hand and slowly brought the beverage to her lips. She threw her head back and marveled at the smooth icy liquid that flowed down her throat. With a very satisfied grin she slammed the bottle on the bar wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"For a girl who has such nice buns, you sure know how to chug sake."

Both Tenten and Lee looked to the right only to be met with pupiless eyes—and not the ones they had grown accustomed to. These ones were completely white, but were somehow able to convey the opening to a man that had power and confidence. She found herself marveling at the way they could look so strong, yet be trimmed with playfulness.

He tilted his head up toward her, hair pointing with his chin.

"You must be Chinese." He smiled and said, "I am too."

He then gestured to the large bun of hair that hung on the right side of his forehead over his leaf headband. The rest of his black hair cascaded down to his lower back, the ends being adorned with a slight curl upward. Tenten finally ripped her gaze away from the twin galaxies that seemed to possess a mystifying gravity and took the opportunity to observe the rest of him. It was evident that he came from a Chinese ancestry from his tan angular face.

Peeking out over his left shoulder were the tips of arrows carried in a holster that he had strapped over his chest. He flashed her an alluring smile.

"My name is Bandaka. I'm a jonin."

Recovering from her obvious gaping, Tenten introduced herself.

"Ah. A heavenly name only fit for one as beautiful as an angel." The tips of Tenten's ears were frosted in a deep red heat from the compliment. He winked and turned to the bartender.

"I'll have what she's having. You've got some good taste, plus," he said, gripping the sake bottle and throwing his head back in a manner that mimicked Tenten's, "you know how to enjoy it properly."

She giggled at his imitation. "Well being a shinobi teaches one a lot of things."

Bandaka smirked at her wit and raised his bottle to propose a toast.

"Cheers to that."

They clinked glasses and took a chug together. With the bottle was finished, Bandaka stood up and Tenten admired how long and lean his form was. He wiped the condensation from his bottle on his white pants.

Adjusting the shoulder strap and winking at Tenten one last time he said, "It was refreshing talking to you Tenten. Hey, Lloyd, whatever the lady and her friend," he said with a smirk in Lee's direction, "order, just put it on my tab."

The bartender nodded in affirmation.

"I'll see ya later." And with that, his form was lost in the cluster of sweating flesh. Tenten smiled at the place that he had vacated and proceeded to finish off the rest of her drink. She suddenly became aware of a VERY murderous aura tickling at the edges of her own.

"Lee…?"

A glance at Lee stopped any question she was about to form short. His eyes were shadowed by his bowl cut but the scowl set on his usually upturned lips was not. He looked up, a venomous glint flashing in his round eyes.

"I did NOT like the way that man talked and looked at you even though he knew I was here the whole time," Lee hissed through his pearly gates.

Tenten was thrown off by the deadly tone he'd adopted. She sweat-dropped from nervousness.

"Er, as a boyfriend you have the right to make your presence known. To, you know, give subtle hints that your girl is taken." She tried to speak in a calming tone in the hopes that she could ease his aggravated youthfulness.

Suddenly, Lee scooted his bar stool over toward Tenten's. He placed on hand on her stomach and the other on her back. Slowly, he glided his hand across her petite frame till his fingers locked on the other side. He leaned forward, placing his strong jaw on her shoulder.

"Like this?" he questioned agonizingly close to her ear. Tenten jumped as his warm breath kissed the nerves in her cheek and neck, causing them to spring to life.

Her sudden jerk caused Tenten to spill the rest of the unfinished Tequila Sunrise. Quickly, she reached for the nearby napkins, though not fast enough to catch the small stream of liquor that landed on her pant leg.

"Damn," she muttered, feeling flustered. She sopped up the rest of the drink and rose to her feet.

"I'm heading to the bathroom to clean myself up." _And collect myself,_ Tenten thought, practically fleeing to the bathroom.

Lee frowned and crossed his arms overt his puffed out chest and huffed.

_When I see that Bandaka I will be sure to challenge him to a duel._

Lee, still feeling quite sour, grabbed a fistful of complementary fried noodles and tossed them into his mouth. He imagined Bandaka as the fried noodles and chomped down on them with such passion and vigor that crumbs shot all over his mouth. Lee, absentmindedly blinded by his rage, reached for the closest napkin and slapped it on his face. The napkin that Lee had picked up was the same napkin Tenten used to mop up her drink. Several tiny droplets of alcohol landed all on and around Lee's mouth.

Intrigued by the sweet orangey tang, he licked all of the drink off his lips.

With his obscenely low tolerance of alcohol, Lee blinked only to open his eyes in a half lidded position and a rosy blush formed on his cheeks.

Then the club came tumbling down.

~O~

After about five minutes, Tenten had successfully gathered her wits about her and stepped out of the bathroom. As she pushed open the swinging door she was met by a gust of cool fall air.

_What the…_

With her trained kunoichi eyes she swiftly scanned her morphed surroundings, trying to make sense of the sudden disaster.

_Looks like a hurricane hit this place._

Instinctively, she began scouting the rubble for any injured personal. About thirty feet away, she spotted a man lying face down in the dirt road and he wasn't moving.

She began hastily approaching and was than able to make out another man crouched over the unconscious body.

_Look at that man helping him out. What a wonderful semarti-_

Tenten's mental compliment was cut short as she registered what the crouched man was actually doing.

_He's rolling over that drunken defenseless man._

Now Tenten was about 92% correct in her assumption. The pick pocketer was just about to extract a sizable wallet from the seemingly unconscious man when he reached up and punched the robber square in the nose. The movement was so swift and fierce that it created the illusion that the man's face actually molded around the deadly punch.

_Only one man can move that fast._

Her suspicion was confirmed as she closed the distance from the now-reversed roles of victim and assailant and the street light above illuminated the drunken man's green jumpsuit.

Tenten's pace slowed because she knew exactly what she would be dealing with when she reached intoxicated friend.

_Where did he get a hold of alcohol anyway?_

Lee, using his incredible upper body strength, pushed himself up off the dirt floor, brushing the dust from his vest. He looked down at the shriveled, groaning man and decided not to leave him in a pitiful heap in the middle of the road. Lee positioned his foot underneath the man's waist and with a great heave he hosted him onto the sidewalk. This movement caused Lee to lose his already swaying balance and tumble back down.

Lee looked at the ground and patted it in an affectionate manner.

"What a youthful friend you are, catching my fall like that," he cooed and hiccupped.

_What is he doing?_

"Lee, are you ok?" Tenten asked, getting down on one knee to observe her friend.

He looked at her through his semi-circles. She noted the light dusting of blush on his tan cheeks.

_Hn, not the usual deep red so he must have only consumed a small amount. He should be sobering up soon._

He flashed her a sultry version of his Good Guy pose along with a mastered wink.

"Ah, speaking of youthfulness, here is the most radiant of all."

Tenten couldn't help but flush at the accidentally seductive smile and compliment. She quickly regained her senses and stood up, offering her hand.

"Come on, Lee, I'll take you to my house so you can sober up."

He accepted her gesture and she hoisted him up. He tried in vain to steady himself but instead wobbled like a newborn horse. Tenten frowned and pinched the bridge of her nose.

_How can he fight so amazing but barely walk? At this rate we'll be here all night._

"Hey, Lee, why don't you hop on my back and I'll give you a piggy-back home."

Lee's lidded eyes widened in excitement for half a second as he grinned like a child.

He quickly hopped onto her back, his weight knocking her off balance before she found her center. Using all her strength, she cupped the underside of his thighs and hoisted him up so that his strong legs were wrapped around the beginnings of her curvy hips.

Tenten hadn't walked twenty three steps when Lee began to fidget.

_What's he doing back the- _

"OUCH!" Tenten growled into the night air several times. Lee was not-so-gently-what-so-ever ripping out her left hair tie. With a mighty tug and sharp yelp of pain, Lee yanked out Tenten's hair tie. The brown locks fell all over the place. Lee laughed and started rubbing the hair between his hands making cooing noises of affection.

_That might actually have been romantic if it didn't hurt so damn much._ She thought as she worried she'd be missing chunks of hair in the morning.

Her momentary musings were cut short as Lee buried his face into Tenten's neck. Her breath hitched and her knees almost gave way.

Lee let out whisperings of warm air as he giggled at the way Tenten's chestnut tresses tickled his face.

"Tenten's hair is so soft."

Lee muzzled his nose and mouth through the curtain of curls unknowingly kissing her neck.

_Kami, if he doesn't stop that I'm going to faint from this heat!_

"L-Lee..."

"Mhh, my beautiful Tenten?" he questioned as the vibrations of his voice box sent electrical pulses through her body.

"Can you please sit up and hold on?" she managed to choke out.

"Oh! I am so sorry; I did not mean to make this hard for you. For that I will do a million push-ups with my elbow!"

_That doesn't even make sense__,_Tenten thought, shaking her head at his still-drunk statement.

She felt rather than saw Lee puff out his chest in a determined manner. He began to readjust himself for the small remainder if the ride by tightening his thighs around Tenten's hips, which caused her to accidentally observe, and appreciate, just how much of a man Konoha's green beast was.

_Oh my._

Lee nonchalantly moved his hands out of Tenten's hair and slid them under her armpits.

_Wait. What's he doing…?_

He continued his venture frontward till his hands rested on her chest.

"Yosh, Tenten, I knew that you had blossomed beautifully but I did not know the full extent of your youth!"

_Oh__,__ Kami…_

Tenten's legs buckled and they both began to sway back and forth. Lee gripped harder which caused Tenten to yelp and drop to the floor. She clutched at her heart, willing it to slow down along with her heavy rapid breathing.

She slowly rose from her position on all fours and sighed. Thank goodness her front door was but a few steps away. She looked down and saw Lee wrapped up in his long limps breathing steadily.

_Is that baka sleeping!? I go through all this- this- whatever! And he just curls up and falls asleep!_

Tenten stomped over to his sleeping form and gripped his shoulder hard, preparing to shake him to consciousness, when she looked at his face.

The rosy blush had disappeared, a peaceful look now slumbering on his features. She didn't have the heat to wake up the sleeping beauty, instead opting to pick him up and carry him into her home.

That night Tenten pulled the covers high over her head in an attempt to trap her spiraling thoughts, along with the memories of a spring escapade.

**YEAH! Another chapter complete! :D This story is a thrill to write. One more long chapter to go! Tell me how I'm doing so far and thanks for reading!**


	3. In All His Spandexed Glory Pt3

**Yes! The last and final chapter of In All His Spandexed Glory. Now for the "Thank Yous" and dedication. This is dedicated to lightuzumaki23 because he is a very faithful reviewer. And I promised to. XD**

**Ok now my beta reader gets her own paragraph. ;D **

**Deenatweenty you are the best beta reader a writer could ask for! You're grammar is superb and I'm so pleased with your criticism. I cannot thank you enough. (P.S: If you haven't already check out her stories.) **

**Thank you to my reviewers and those that put me on alert and their favorites list. :3 **

**And now onward to the completion of my youthful challenge! **

**Chapter 3 **

Inhale.

Her scent traveled up his nasal cavity, clouding his mind. He instinctively reached out and pulled the large warm mass deeper into his embrace.

"Tenten." Lee exhaled and laid his head onto the inertia that felt firm but soft like a pillow.

_What am I lying on? _Lee vaguely wondered before panic seized him. _What if I'm lying on-_

"GAK!" he coughed out.

Lee pushed himself back, limbs flying every which way as he tumbled off the bed. His back hit the carpeted floor with an insulated thud.

_Oh no! She will think I am a pervert! How unyouthful! _

All his body heat seemed to be concentrated on his countenance, radiating off in a deep blush. He faced floor and began rambling, "Tenten, my youthful flower, I am so sorry to have cuddled with you in such an inappropriate manner. It's just that you smell so good like peaches. You know the ones that hang off the tree heavy and round-"

Lee stopped mid-apology and risked a peek onto the bed. He felt himself flinch, expecting to get a swift punch on the cheek from an enraged and violated Tenten. Instead, he was greeted by a tangled mess of morning sheets.

_Huh? _ Lee mentally questioned, scanning the empty room for answers— a task made hard by the head-splitting ache brought on by his low tolerance to alcohol.

Lee had woken up in Tenten's bed. A large body pillow flipped vertically held the fresh imprint of his bowl-shaped head.

_So, it was a pillow..._

Lee groaned and cupped his face in his palms, attempting to take deep mediating breaths in the hopes of calming down. He moved around the bed and out of the adjacent door. As he stepped out into the dimly lit corridor he was met with the wavering smell of toast. He followed the alluring smell to the end of the hall and looked around the corner. Tenten was leaning against the sink scrubbing a dirty pan. She seemed so focused on her task. He smiled at the apron pulled tight along her tummy, involuntarily accentuating the curvy frame that she hid under all the baggy clothes.

Lee mentally bopped the side of his head for admiring Tenten's pleasing shape, but it wasn't every day that he got to see he more docile and domesticated form.

He cleared his throat and said, "Good morning, my beautiful lotus flower."

He saw her start a bit, losing track of her surrounding as she was lost in her attention-demanding thoughts. She turned off the water, drying her hands on her apron before flashing him a genuine smile.

"Good morning, Lee. Feeling ok?" she asked, knowing that destroying a whole club would take a lot out of anyone. Fortunately, he wouldn't have to worry, as the damages would be covered by his General Shinobi Insurance.

He gave her a weary smile and scratched the back of his head in a bashful manner.

"Well, I have a very unyouthful pounding in my head."

Tenten reached behind her and handed him a few aspirin before pulling out a chair, motioning for him to have a seat. He glided over and for the first time that morning noticed the delicious single person spread Tenten had prepared for him. He grabbed the underside of his chair and pulled himself closer to the table, eyes locked on the bowl of strawberries and cream, ready to diverge into his sweet treat. His splendor was halted as Tenten began to run her hands through his silky locks gently pumping healing chakra into his pounding skull. His shoulders dropped from relaxation as he focused only on the pads of her fingertips playing on his scalp.

Tenten smiled at the cheerful aura her teammate was radiating. The dull pain of his headache began to subside.

"Hanging out with Sakura has caused me to pick up on a few handy tricks."

Tenten mentally face palmed for mentioning Sakura, knowing that Lee would end up back in his depressive slump.

But the truth was, Sakura's name had become but a pronoun initiating no feeling nor causing any pain to Lee. Instead, it caused him to muse. Just two days ago Lee had pined for his lost chances. He searched himself, wondering who had filled that hole but knew it was none other than his best friend and teammate: Tenten.

_Maybe I've always had feelings for her but they were shadowed by my infatuation with Sakura-san. _

He looked at her reflection in the sparkling silverware. He watched the green healing chakra glimmer in her orbs, creating a sharp contrast with her coffee brown irises. There was a tickle of those metaphorical butterfly wings in the lining of his stomach that made him question if maybe he was falling even harder.

But by the way his attention peaked at the tinkling way she spoke and the irked feeling he got when she removed her fingers from his hair proved to be all the answer he needed for his question.

She didn't move far, instead she slid into the chair next to him. Tenten leaned forward on the table, resting her elbows on the wooden surface as she sipped her milky chai. He gazed at her from the corner of his eye as he began feasting on his scrumptious breakfast.

Lee felt a surge of electric courage pulse through his veins and he knew he was going to tell her of the feelings that he harbored all along, just now noticing that she complimented him the way only a true love could.

"Tenten," he addressed her, turning to face her but was immediately stopped by a dismissive wave of her hand.

"No need to thank me, Lee. It's the least I could do." Her eyes crinkled with affection as she spoke. She set her glass down and began looking at Lee with deep resolve. Lee stared back at her, wondering what she was focusing so hard on.

Suddenly, Lee realized, _she's staring at my lips! _

_Yosh! This can only mean one thing! _he thought with unparalleled excitement.

Tenten slowly outstretched her tan hand and Lee's mind rewound to the way her fingers felt, lost in his tangled locks. If he wasn't sitting he would have melted, along with his courage, from the intense heat surging through his body.

Her hand landed on his cheek and he admired the callous touch of her thumb running along the curve of his upper lip.

In one swift and devastating movement, her hand was back on the glass mug as she sipped the room temperature liquid.

_Huh? _Lee's shapely brows furrowed with question. She simply smiled and stated, "You had a little cream on your lip."

A pouty frown set on Lee's lips but before he could dwell on his disappointment. She continued, "Hey, Lee. The Rantan Festival is today. Do you want to go out there tonight?"

Immediately, Lee hopped out of his chair pumping his fist in the air exclaiming, "How youth shines bright like the beautiful lanterns!" Before sprinting out the door, he called that he would get ready and pick her up later.

"OK!" Tenten yelled back, "I'll see you at 6:00!" She laughed at Lee's long gone form, an impish smile reflecting back in her glossy chai tea.

~O~

Tenten flashed herself a glossy-lipped smile feeling, quite satisfied with the placement of her duel buns. She tugged at the hem of her flowing dark green shorts. With the way the shorts lay it created the illusion of a skirt without all the "lady-like" mannerisms that came along with them.

Giving one last glance to her silky light blue Chinese shirt, she ran over to address the knock on the front door. Tenten hesitated before opening.

_I wonder how long I should wait before meeting him. I don't want it to seem like I ran to the door. Maybe 20 seconds. _

She proceeded to count on her fingers and toes before turning the doorknob. She slowly pushed open the barrier to reveal her usually spandex-clad teammate wearing casual clothes. He was sporting a pair of bright orange cargo shorts and a green mandarin style t-shirt embodied with gold stitching. All his exposed skin, excluding his face and feet, was tightly wrapped in his standard bandages.

_So much for seeing some skin. _

Before Tenten could relish on the missed opportunity Lee interrupted her thoughts. "Tenten, you look beautiful."

She looked up to meet his gaze and to give him a similar compliment but his round eyes were cast downward. She followed his gaze to a long thin black box that he held in his palm. Tenten reached out and took the offering, dutifully removing the lid.

Two golden ribbons lay parallel on red velvet. The repeating design was the Mandarin symbol for "grace".

Lee clasped his hands together and looked up at Tenten through his brow line in an attempt to conceal his blush as he said, "The way you glide on the battle field and dance at the club causes me to marvel at the incredibly graceful way that you move."

That affectionate statement caused Tenten to sport a blush that rivaled his own while she stuttered a gracious "Thank you." Collecting herself, she smiled and turned around. "I'll be right back. Let me go put on these beautiful ribbons."

With a whip of wind, Lee was behind her, ribbon in hand. Tenten was astonished with the magnitude of difference in Lee's already impressive speed.

Tenten gaped as he fumbled with his splendid gift. "Lee! Why are you moving so fast?!"

"Well, my precious petal, I was getting ready for our date today. I took off my youthful jumpsuit to change into this outfit. Then, I took my spandex off I placed my weights somewhere to get later."

Tenten nodded and Lee continued, "And now I'm not sure where I put my weights in the first place."

Tenten whirled around and gaffed, "Lee! Gai-sensai is going to have a fit!"

Lee whipped in front of her and put his hands up in an attempt to calm them both.

"Do not worry, Tenten. Everything will be ok," he reassured her, hoping to shake out that shiver of fear from the thought of Gai punching him squarely in the cheekbone to express his disappointment.

He gave her his signature smile, causing all her worry to melt away. She bit her lip to hide her own smile.

_Kami. I'm a sucker for that face._

It was true, she loved him and those boyish smiles. "You look really handsome, Lee."

"Tenten!" He beamed back, enjoying the compliment, and flew to her side. He grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers and he all but dragged Tenten to the festival.

~O~

Tenten couldn't help but wince as she plucked tiny pebbles out of her bruised legs. With her free hand, she waved off Lee's apologizes for "moving at a far too youthful speed and not considering her comfortable pace."

Suddenly he stopped his apologetic rant. "I know! We will get custard and I shall pay!" He nodded in conformation with his condolence offering.

Tenten rolled her eyes, feigning exasperation at Lee's antic. When she looked back, he was already bouncing up and down, waiting to be served next at the concessions stand. Tenten hopped off the bench, ignoring the screaming pain of her raw legs and jogged over to Lee.

"Ah, Tenten. I have already ordered. You just need to tell the unyouthful flower what you would like." Lee said innocently.

Tenten gaped at his unintentional rudeness, squinting her eyes into narrow slits to hopefully send a subtle message. Before she could recapture Lee's attention, the old woman behind the counter said, "What did you call me?"

Lee's mouth made an "O" before replying, "Oh! How rude of me! I am so sorry." He leaned into the service window and said, "I should have known that your hearing would be decaying too!" Raising his hands to cup his mouth, Lee shouted, "I called you an "unyouthful flower" because you are OLD!"

Lee pulled his head out of the service window as the woman's face went through a series of emotions. The slot landed on overly cheery. She clapped her hands together, straining to hold her face in a fake smile and said, "Oh my, well, aren't you a sweet boy! So considerate. You know what? I'm going to put a special swirl on your vanilla custard."

She turned the façade on Tenten and asked, "What can I get you, miss?"

Tenten robotically answered, too shocked by the previous events. The server nodded and turned to make the orders.

"I think she likes me!" Lee cheered pumping his fist in the air. Tenten, still muted, mechanically accepted the custard from the returning woman's hand.

She gave them the plastic smile before slamming the window closed.

"WOW! Look at my special swirl!" Tenten finally closing her open mouth turned to observe Lee's cone.

It became plainly obvious to her that "special swirl" meant sucking off the top of the custard into a long thin point. She could even see where the old woman had began the suction of her "special swirl" because it left a red residue from her lipstick.

Tenten would have warned Lee but he was already happily lapping at his tainted treat.

_Karma for the baka, _Tenten thought, looking down to make sure her cone was untouched.

They sat down on the trimmed grass, silently eating their treats. After the last cone was crunched, Lee scanned the surroundings.

"Yosh! I have an idea! Let us embark on an adventure in the water," Lee exclaimed, jumping to his feet and gesturing to the plastic paddle boats roped to the dock.

Tenten smiled in agreement as she jogged to keep up with his 'walking pace'.

Lee ran over to the counter and handed the cashier the fee for taking the paddle boat out. Upon reaching the boat, Lee gingerly stepped before turning to offer Tenten a hand to steady her own entrance. With Lee helping her balance, she gracefully slid onto the cushion next to him.

The darkness was spilling onto the sky like ink on a page; the lanterns had yet to be lit. Using twilight as her guide, she saw that the path of water made a sharp right. Due to her position on the boat, she alone had to paddle until they entered the clearing.

Lee was uncharacteristically silent as he mused in his magnificent surroundings.

As Tenten neared the opening, it could be seen that the lanterns were actually ablaze. There was an assortment of colors, shape and sizes hanging around the perimeter of the large koi pond.

While Tenten admired the lanterns, Lee silently marveled at Tenten, affection immensely prominent in his round eyes. His eyes raked over her features, noting that the genin he'd grown up with was blossoming into an incredibly beautiful young woman.

Lee slid his hand across the leather cushion, searching for the warmth that radiated from Tenten's palm. He grasped his prize, giving it a gentle squeeze that only caused to further accelerate the growth of a heated blush on her tan cheeks.

The magnitude of glow illuminating from her slim face stunned Lee, causing his throat to tighten and trapping the confession he was about to make.

_I was blind. I love you, Tenten. I've loved you all along ._He tried hard to let his eyes do the talking.

Tenten shifted nervously from the intensity of Lee's gaze, opting to fill the silence. "Hey! Let's paddle our boat to the middle of the pond so we can lay back and watch the fireworks finale."

Momentarily forgetting his confession, all of his energy and attention shifted to pleasing Tenten.

"Yosh! What a youthful idea! I will paddle us there right away!"

With all the passion and hot-blooded vigor Rock Lee had become famous for, he thrusted his right foot forward, preparing to descend upon their destination. They were both unaware of the power that he had without his weights until his foot came out the other side of the boat. White plastic shattered, disturbing the night silence.

"Lee!" Tenten yelped as he struggled to dislodge his penetrated foot from the ragged hole. In doing so, Lee unplugged his accidental drain and cool pond water began filling the boat.

"Do not worry, my youthful flower, I will fix this!" he declared, leaning over the side of the boat in an attempt to push them toward the nearby coast. The sudden shift in weight caused the sinking boat to tip off balance and flip both shinobi and kunoichi head-first into the koi pond.

The chilling liquid thoroughly soaked them to the core as they gulped for air through chattering teeth.

"Oh,Tenten! I am so sorry!" he wailed, "I will do two hundred laps around Konoha and…"

Whether it was the stress from the past few days or the hilarity of the situation, Tenten interrupted Lee's punishment with a bout of giggles. When her fit ended, Tenten wiped the homogenous mixture of tears and pond water from her eyes and said, "Lee, it'll be ok. It's just a little water."

_Just a lot of water. _

"It's definitely been a date to remember." She smiled at him and Lee returned the gesture, feeling glad for Tenten's easy going reaction.

Upon reaching the grassy coast line, Tenten and Lee sat up, eyes toward the sky. A shot cut through the silence. "It sounds like the firework show is about to start!" Tenten said excitedly.

As if on cue, a shower of fireworks set the sky ablaze in a downpour of yellow and white sparkles mirrored in each shinobi's eyes.

A frigid breeze blew off the pond, chilling a drenched kunoichi. She wrapped her arms around her torso in an attempt to trap in her remaining heat. Lee saw her and leaned in slowly, wrapping his arms around her lithe frame in the hopes of transferring some of his own warmth. Wet bodies on wet bodies didn't exactly scream heat, but Lee did succeed in closing the distance between them, leaving their faces mere centimeters apart.

Brown reflected black and Lee was hooked. Mesmerized by her swirling chocolate orbs, Lee leaned in, ready to speak his passion through a lover's embrace. His lips meet the soft crease at the end of Tenten's mouth. To quickly fix his clumsy beginning without breaking contact, Lee slide his lips over until they were positioned perfectly atop hers.

He was tightly gripping Tenten's arm, so lost in the delicate butterfly tickle of their kiss. Tenten giggled into Lee's mouth and sent very pleasant vibrations down his body, seemingly amused with the awkward placement of his hand. She unlatched his hand and laid it on her hip before taking her own hands and tangling them in his head of raven locks.

With the need for air, they reluctantly pulled away while still maintaining a close proximity.

He looked at her, the surge of courage singing his nerves once again. He marveled at the swollen lips and rosy cheeks that mirrored his own and whispered, "I have found the most beautiful youthful flower and she was blossoming in front of me this whole time." Reaching forward to cup her now warm cheek he said, "I'm in love with you, Tenten."

Those words.

Those were the words that she had dreamed of hearing for the past four years and all she could muster were, "Lee…"

But with every enunciation of the letters in his short name, Lee could easily pick up on the love and emotion that she had pent up all these years. There was an undeniable chemistry present between them, evident with just the uttering of his modest name.

Gathering her wits and her tongue, Tenten finally answered his declaration with, "Lee, I love you too."

He pulled her in close, encouraged by her returned feelings. He impishly placed his lips on her ear, deeply inhaling her intoxicating peach scent. He slowly let out his breath along the contours of her ear, his steamy exhale causing an oxymoronic chill to ride down her system.

She felt rather than saw his smile as he whispered, "And don't worry about my clumsy first kiss, my precious petal. We will have a lot of time to train."

**Oh yippee! My second multichapter story is complete! :D I really hoped you all enjoyed it. Don't forget to review. They make me a happy fangirl. ;D**


End file.
